


Some Nasty Old Men Making Noodles

by NukaDarling



Series: Nuka-Negotiation [3]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light D/s, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NukaDarling/pseuds/NukaDarling
Summary: How the fuck does he not know what broth is? The world's changed a lot, but c'mon, man, soup is eternal.Kinktober prompt: Frottage
Relationships: Porter Gage/Male Sole Survivor, Porter Gage/Sole Survivor
Series: Nuka-Negotiation [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/671126
Kudos: 13





	Some Nasty Old Men Making Noodles

Nate never claimed to be the best cook ever, but being the head of a raider organization as big as his own offered him access to spices and ingredients that were hard to come by in this shitty wasteland, carefully peeled from caravans traveling his roads. He’d supplied his men with a list of luxuries that could replace the toll they charged for protection, and offered incentives to those who could establish good relationships with merchants.

It was a competitive world out there, and they weren’t the only bunch of roughnecks out there making a dishonest living; they were just the smartest.

He’d assigned the Operators to manage this leg of the business. They had a keen eye for profit and a dislike of getting their hands dirty. They were the face of the organization, and the Disciples were happy enough to lend some muscle.

It was delightfully Good Cop, Bad Cop. The two groups couldn’t get along for shit when they were gathered at the park, but they worked well together when they had some room to stretch their legs and do what they do best.

They both disregarded the Pack, and they returned the sentiment gladly. They worked best without dancing around the strict philosophies of the other two, and a very strong skill for colonizing new territory. They could descend on a settlement like a plague of locusts, have their fun establishing raider rule, and leave the bones for the Operators to manage.

The Disciples saw dissent quickly and efficiently quieted. Everyone had some caps in their pocket, and Nate had all the luxuries he could ever want.

The masses were content with some sea salt to throw on hunks of animal haunch, but Nate? He preferred finesse.

It was a damn shame that Gage didn’t have the same taste for it.

“—no, we’re not eating seaweed— you use it for the broth, okay?”

“What the fuck is a broth?” Gage scowled down at the vegetables Nate had put him to work chopping.

“It’s… like salty juice, man. It’s important.”

“Sounds like you mean brothel, and I can’t say I’m real excited to taste that.”

Nate dumped a pair of young mirelurks into a steamer basket and slammed the lid over it more forcefully than he had to. “Troglodyte.”

Gage stabbed his knife into the cutting board with a growl, scattering mushrooms across the counter. “You— hey, fuck you, we weren’t all born in the fuckin’ lap of luxury. You oldworlders had every fucking thing you ever wanted, and you left us with the irradiated garbage!”

Nate turned and swiftly stomped across the kitchen to loom over the smaller man. Gage didn’t flinch, just matched his gaze with equal fire.

“Do you forget that there was a goddamn war in my time? America had gone to shit long before the atom bomb, you sanctimonious asshole!”

Gage shoved him with surprising force, and Nate stumbled backwards against a counter. “Oh, sure! Insult me more! Have any other four-dollar words you want to throw at me? Hey, how do you say ‘self-righteous cunt’ in your language? You had the fuckin’ American dream and you want to say you had it so rough? Boo-fuckin’-hoo!”

Nate slugged him. Gage reeled backwards, wiped at his bloodied lip with a bark of laughter, and grabbed a pan behind him to swing at him.

He caught Gage’s hand in his and kneed him hard in the stomach, and Gage went down like a sack of bricks. Gage went for the knife at his belt, and Nate stepped on his hand with a sickening crunch.

“I didn’t say you had it easy. You brought this up, you wanted a fight, and you got one. Are you happy?” At Gage’s silence, he continued, ice-cold.

“I spent half my life crawling through trenches across the world so my country could pretend everything was just fine. I went without food or clean water for days in the heart of red China. I watched my friends die for someone else’s war, and I knew that I could always be next. I was one of the lucky few bastards to ever come home— is that the dream? That I survived? Do you want me to apologize for that?”

He squatted down and offered a hand to Gage, who took it with his uncrushed hand, scowling. “Look, Boss, that fuckin’ sucks and all, but you don’t gotta keep insulting me. You did what you had to do to survive, and I did, too— and my story doesn’t have any fuckin’ seaweed brothel in it because that just don’t exist anymore.”

“Well, I’m bringing it back.” He reached for Gage’s injured hand, and checked it over for damage when he handed it over.

Nothing broken. Good.

“I’m sorry for… that. I lost control, and you deserve better.”

Gage blinked up at him, surprised. “Uh. Ain’t never heard an Overboss admit that.” Then after a moment, “Since you fucked up my hand, do I get a pass on chopping shit?”  
Nate couldn’t help a laugh. “Yeah, that seems fair. I’ll finish this up. Come back in a couple hours.”

Nate was finishing up the noodles when Gage returned. “Shit, Boss, you’re goin’ all out tonight, huh?”

He shrugged. “I had a taste for it. Haven’t had udon since… well, a while. It’s Japanese, but America wasn’t too keen on Asian food while we were fighting with China. Nora never liked it much, so we didn’t make it much after I got home. Can you drop the noodles in that water to boil?” He gestured to the stove.

“Uh. Might be a dumb question, but what’s the difference between Japan and China? I thought… one was in the other one. It used to be Asia.”

Nate sighed. “World has changed, hasn’t it. It’s not important anymore, I guess.”

Soups assembled, they had a seat at the dining table like proper gentlemen. Nate was picking at the noodles with chopsticks, and Gage stared with some fascination before taking a spoon to his own.

The noodles slipped out of the spoon, of course. Nate politely looked away while he struggled to get any of the food into his mouth, and bit back a laugh when he looked back to find Gage spearing the thick noodles with his pocketknife.

“Don’t think I’ve ever had something like this, Boss. Tastes like the ocean fucked a spicy tree.” He slurped another noodle and speared a chunk of mirelurk, and Nate resisted the thought that Porter Gage was freaking adorable.

“Not sure if that’s a compliment or an insult, Gage.”

The other man shrugged. “Yup.”

It couldn’t have been too bad. Gage finished his bowl and stole the meat out of Nate’s before the end of the meal, and he found himself too charmed to care much about the impudence.

After, while washing and drying dishes together at the sink, Nate was struck by how normal it felt, elbow to elbow with his right-hand man.

He didn’t think— not after Nora, this wasn’t a life he could get used to. Gage worked for him, technically, and they were disposable to each other, not… domestic.  
Nate was stepping so, so far out of line with this.

He dropped the dish he was washing back into the water and moved behind Gage, holding him still with firm hands on his slim hips. Gage paused, then gently set the dish he was drying on the counter. “Boss?”

Nate leaned in and bit him hard on the neck. Gage grunted and steadied himself with firm arms on the counter. “This is me giving you a chance to walk away if you don’t want this,” he growled, and Gage pushed back to grind his ass on him.

“Fuckin’ finally. Do your worst, pussy.”

The slap rang out loud. Gage laughed, but the sound died in his throat as Nate shoved him down, shattering the ceramic dishes on the counter on impact. He rubbed himself against him, rough through their leathers, but letting Gage know exactly how turned on he was.

“You have a smart mouth for an ignorant slut. Makes me wanna give you something to shut you up. Get you on your knees and stuff my fat prick down your throat— yeah, you like that, don’t you?” he reached around to give Gage’s cock a squeeze.

“Good way to get your dick bit off.” He thrust towards the hand on his junk, groaning as Nate bit his ear.

“I would end you,” he breathed. “You’d die how you lived— stuffed full of cock, on your knees. Or maybe I’ll take that ass of yours?”

It was all talk, of course; they’d had a frank and, at least for Gage, thoroughly uncomfortable discussion about what they expected from this arrangement. Gage had walked in on him getting fucked over the drafting table by a member of the Pack, and it had obviously bothered him until it reached a breaking point. ‘What kind of leader takes it up the ass?’ he’d shouted, and Nate argued right back, ‘One who knows what he likes!’

Gage, it turns out, had taken it plenty of times out of a sense of duty, but had no particular love for it, and getting him to admit that was like pulling teeth.

Nobody said no to the Overboss.

‘So we won’t do it,’ Nate said, and that was it.

But here and now— “You couldn’t find where to put it if you tried, pencil-dick. Maybe you’re sayin’ all this shit ‘cause you’re hungry for my prick, huh?”

Nate turned him around and slapped his face. Porter pulled him close with bloodied hands from the broken dishes, grinding their cocks.

“I don’t think you know what to do with that thing. Why should I bother with you when I’ve got a crew who can get me off?” Gage sucked in a breath, and Nate dug his fingers into his hips, continuing. “Does it still bother you that they’ve had me and you haven’t?”

Gage looked away. “I don’t care what the fuck you do or who you’re doing it with.”

“Don’t fucking lie to me.” Nate sucked a hickey on his throat and reached into his pants, squeezing hard. “I let you get away with a lot, but not that.”

“...Boss. You have men and women lining up to get a taste of you. It’s irresponsible, dangerous, and you’re better than that. Can I get you off better than they can? Yeah, because I’m the best.” Gage looked at him with a piercing gaze. “But you’re the Overboss and you can do what you want, and I’ll be there to drag you out of the shit when you fall on your face.”

Nate dropped the act for a moment, taking the opportunity to study the other man’s face. Sincerity… fear? And something to him that made his heart ache in his chest.

Fuck.

“You’re bleeding. I want you to take care of that, then wait for me in my bed so I can suck your cock.”

Gage met his gaze with steely ferocity, then shoved Nate away and left without another word.

His shirt was smeared with blood. His dick throbbed.

He was in this way, way too deep.


End file.
